


Against All Odds

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Helen/Danielle Series [8]
Category: Ghost Whisperer, Holby City, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: How One Simple Denial Turned Into A Downward Spiral For Danielle Wolfe.But Can Bernie, Matthew and Serena Save Her Before It's Too Late?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Helen Lynley, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Helen/Danielle Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039
Kudos: 14





	1. Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters who are portrayed by the actors.
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Bernie Wolfe/DI Jill Raymond - Jemma Redgrave  
> Serena Wolfe/Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell  
> Matthew Wolfe - Matt Smith  
> DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small  
> DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker  
> Paramedic Jim Clancy - David Conrad  
> Melinda Gordon - Jennifer Love Hewitt

Danielle had woken up to the sounds of bird chirping and the luke-warm sun gently gracing the bright blue sky. She got out of bed and did her business in the bathroom, she returned to her bedroom and looked in her drawers for a vest top and shorts.

She got changed into them and went for a morning run, this was something that Danielle always did even when she was pregnant with her twin children Bernie and Matthew.

Danielle sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen, Serena was already up having been worried for her mother in law, the brunette makes the conversation with her;

"Erm, Danielle can we talk about the kiss?" Serena said as she sat down at the table, waiting for a response. 

"There is nothing to talk about Serena. I'm going for a run." Danielle replied, before walking out of the kitchen and went out the front door, she put her earphones in and set off for her morning run.

Meanwhile, Serena cried as she sat there at the kitchen table. She was deeply hurt that her mother in law had denied the kiss and she soon wiped her tears away as she did the breakfast and thought about Bernie.

Six months previously:

"Did they like their surprise then?" Serena says, indicating that she knew about the surprise.

"Yeah they did actually. They both cried as they hugged their dad, they need time with their dad so." Danielle replied, as she looked at her cup.

Serena smiled as she placed her hand on Danielle's leg, "Your so beautiful." She says to her mother in law.

Danielle was tongue tied, Serena smiled a little and then she leaned in and kissed her mother in law on the lips.

However, Danielle pulls away after originally responding to the kiss, she ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Serena followed her to check on her;

"Danielle, you ok?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Danielle replied, knowing that she was lying. 

Back to the present:

Danielle had returned back home and went for a shower.

The brunette called upto her;

"Danielle, I did you some breakfast!"

I'm not hungry at the moment, you have it." She responded as she closed the bathroom door and had a shower. 

The brunette sighed as she went back into the kitchen and binned the breakfast, she felt as though her mother in law hated her, she returned to the living room and looked at her phone.

At work:

Danielle kept herself to herself, she helped Serena to interview the suspects and Serena took the opportunity to speak to her mother in law; 

"Danielle, do you hate me?" The brunette asked her mother in law. 

The blonde stopped writing and looked at her daughter in law. 

"No I don't hate you, Serena. Why would you even think like that?"

Serena looked down, she responded sheepishly, 

"Because I kissed you."

Danielle got defensive;

"Serena, nothing happened between us ok."

The brunette was upset.

"But it did happen Danielle, we kissed and now you won't acknowledged it or that it happened." She replies with tears in her eyes.

"Because there is nothing to acknowledge, nothing happened between us. Besides, we need to interview a suspect at his home." Danielle replied. 

Serena cried.

"I'm not going, do it on your own." The brunette said as she left the interview room and ran into the ladies. She slid down the wall and cried uncontrollably.

However, she went home early and climbed onto her and Bernie's bed, she sobbed her heart out as she didn't know what else to do.

Danielle interviewed the suspect, then she went to the pub for a quiet drink.


	2. Bernie and Matthew Return Home

That evening:

As Danielle stayed out for a quiet drink, Serena had some tea alone though she wanted her mother in law to eat with her.

Just as she finished her tea, Serena put the rest in the bin as she didn't want to eat anymore. Then Bernie fire transports in with her twin brother Matthew as they were laughing, the brunette walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Babe?!" Bernie said noticing that her wife had walked out and she sprinted upstairs to her wife.

The brunette was on the bed crying, Bernie climbed on the bed behind her wife and placed her arm over her wife's tummy.

Serena turned over and snuggled into her wife's arms and cried in her arms. Bernie comforted her wife and kissed her forehead.

When the brunette calmed down, she told Bernie what had happened;

"I kissed your mom and she kissed me back, but now she has denied anything had happened between us. I'm sorry baby."

Bernie wasn't angry or upset, she was surprised at her wife's confession.

"It's ok baby and I am not angry or upset, I am surprised but I forgive you baby. Where is my mom now?" The blonde asked.

Serena sniffed, "She went to interview a suspect and she hasn't returned home yet. Your mom has said that she doesn't hate me but I think she does baby."

"Shush it's ok baby, when my mom says that she doesn't hate someone then she doesn't hate them. Just like she doesn't hate you baby." Bernie responded while stroking her wife's hair.

A few hours later:

Danielle comes back home drunk, she begins giggling like a school girl and she goes towards the stairs as Bernie and Matthew try to talk to her.

"Mom, we need to talk." Matthew says as he tries not to laugh.

"Shush, I'm going to bed and I will see you in the morning." She goes upto bed and collapses onto her bed, falling asleep.

Bernie closed her mother's bedroom door and went back downstairs.

"How is she baby?" Serena asks her wife.

Bernie sat down next to her wife, "Mom is in denial over the kiss."

"Mom has always believed that she was hetrosexual and now she is in denial." Matthew says to Bernie.

"Yeah, also mom believes that the kiss never happened between her and Serena." Bernie responded.

Serena felt upset, "I didn't mean for it to happen Bern, it was in the spur of the moment. I just want to be near her and give her a long cuddle, but she doesn't want me any near her."

The blonde put her arm around her wife and pulled her into her arms, as Matthew looked at them.

The following morning:

Danielle woke up with a headache and she got changed into her vest top and shorts, then she went for her morning run.

Bernie watched her mother from the window, she had a worrying look on her face and she tried to help her mother to accept that she was bisexual.

However, Danielle returns home from her morning run and she sprints upstairs to her bedroom and her en suite bathroom. She has a shower, then she gets dressed and goes to work.

"There you go, boss." Danielle says as she gives him his coffee.

"Thank you Danielle." He responds and smiles at her.

The blonde smiled back a little, "No problem."

She went to her office and worked through the files, as the day goes on and suspects are interviewed, Danielle avoids talking about the kiss and still denies that it even happened.

"Mom, we need to talk about the kiss." Bernie says as she looks at her mother.

Danielle sighs, "How many times Berenice do I have to say it, nothing happened between me and Serena. I am hetrosexual and nothing else."

Danielle walked out as Bernie followed her, "Mom, I don't want to lose you at all, but you need to accept who you truly are. Please mom, it's ok."

"There is nothing to accept Bernie. I'm going home for a bath and then I'm heading out as it's the weekend." Danielle replied.

Bernie watched as her mother walked away, she cried as she tried to think of how she could help her mother to accept who she really was.

That night:

Danielle stays out all night, she parties hard with her male friends and even takes drugs with them.

At 4:30am, she strolls in and Bernie is awake still;

"Have you been taking drugs?" Bernie asks noticing a trickle of blood dripping from her mother's nose.

Danielle looked at her daughter, "Maybe, I'm going to bed."

She walked upstairs as Bernie followed her and helped her into bed,

"Mommy, I am really worried about you. I am ok with you being bisexual just like you are ok with me being a lesbian. I'll always love you mommy, no matter who you choose to be with." Bernie cried as she really didn't know what else to say.

Just as she got up to leave, Danielle takes her hand into hers, "Please stay baby."

Bernie smiled, she closed the door and climbed onto her mother's bed. Danielle turned over, "Will you hold me please Bernie?"

"Of course mommy, come here." Bernie responded as she opened her arms and Danielle moved into her daughter's arms.

Bernie kissed her mother's head and cried silently, "I love you mommy."

Danielle falls asleep in her daughter's arms and Bernie stays with her mother, she falls asleep holding her mother in her arms


	3. Danielle's Mental Health Detoriates

The following morning:

Bernie wakes up and goes to make breakfast in bed for her and her mother, she makes them some toast with a pot of tea.

She goes back upstairs and goes into her mother's bedroom;

"Mommy, it's time to wake up." The blonde says as she gently moved her mother's hair out of her eyes.

Danielle slowly wakes up and sits up, "Good morning. I'm going for a run."

Bernie stopped her mother, "Mommy no, come on have some breakfast with me please?' She says as Danielle looked over.

"Ok baby." Danielle responded as she put the blanket back over her legs.

Bernie smiled as she lifted the tray from the bedside table and put it on the bed, they begin to eat the toast as they smile at each other.

"I meant what I said last night mommy, I am ok with you being bisexual. Your still my mommy and I love you." Bernie said as Danielle stopped chewing.

"I'm not bisexual Bernie, I am hetrosexual and I know that you love me and I love you too." Danielle replied as she looked down.

Bernie took her mom's hand into hers and held her hand, "Is it because you love dad and miss him?"

Danielle shook her head, "I won't accept who I am when I am not bisexual Bernie. I'm sorry."

"Shush mommy." Bernie pulled her mother into her arms and held her, she kissed her mother's head and stroked her hair.

Later that day:

However, the blonde discovers that her mental health is detoriating due to her denial and her abuse of drugs and alcohol.

Serena notices this and tries to warn her mother in law of the danger she is in;

"Danielle, your in danger."

"I'm fine Serena." Danielle responded as she knew that she was struggling to accept her sexuality.

The concerned brunette goes to her wife and brother in law, she tells them what is happening and they fear for their mom's safety.

The twins and Serena go out looking for her all night, with little to no success.

"Come on mother, where are you?" Matthew says as he keeps looking out of the car's windows in the hopes of seeing his mother.

As Serena is driving, Bernie rings her mother and gets the voicemail, 'Hi you've reached Danielle Wolfe, leave your name and number and I will get back to you.'

"For god sake, mommy please answer." Bernie hangs up and begins to cry, she worries for her mommy.

Meanwhile, Danielle is with a guy partying and she goes home, however she fights him off but he doesn't take no for an answer.

A few hours later:

They return home and Bernie goes upstairs, just as she reaches the bathroom, she hears sobbing coming from her mother's bedroom and she realizes that it's her mother.

"Mommy, mommy?" She runs into her mother's bedroom and she closes the door, she finds her mother in the corner and she goes to her.

Danielle looks up at her daughter, Bernie sits next to her;

"I'm here mommy." Bernie said as she gently lifted her mother up and held her in her arms.

Danielle just cried in Bernie's arms, Bernie held her mother close and stroked her hair. As she held her mother, Bernie noticed that her mother's knickers had been ripped and her dress had been torn.

"Mommy, you don't have to answer ok, but I need to know. Have you been sexually assaulted?' The blonde said to her mother.

Danielle was so distressed that she couldn't speak at all, so she just curled up into a ball while in Bernie's arms.

"Shush it's ok mommy." Bernie kissed her head and just held her mother in her arms.

A few minutes later:

Bernie decided to run her mother a bath, "Come on mommy, I'm gonna run you a bath."

Danielle becomes clingy to her daughter and cries.

"Shush, shush it's ok mommy, I'm here shush I'm not going anywhere." Bernie responded as she calmed her mother down.

She runs the bath for her mother, as Danielle sits on the chair in the bathroom. When the bath is filled, Bernie helps her mother to climb in and she kisses her forehead gently.

"I will get you some night wear out mommy." Bernie said as she stroked her mom's cheek.

Danielle didn't want her to go, "Pl....pl....pl....please stay baby."

"I will come right back mommy, I promise." Bernie kissed her forehead and left the bathroom door open her mother could hear her.

Danielle tried to relax but she couldn't as she was so distressed and she had panic attack, Bernie had just got her mother's nightwear out, when she heard her mother having a panic attack.

"Shush, mommy it's ok breath. Slow breaths mommy, good girl." Bernie says as her mother begins to calm down.

"There you go, mommy. Your safe I promise you." She kisses her forehead gently and hugs her tightly.

Danielle let Bernie wash her, Bernie washed her mother's hair and gently wet her skin with the water.

Soon afterwards, Bernie knelt by the bath, "Would you like me to tell Matthew and Serena?"

The blonde nodded. "I just want you at the moment baby."

"I know you do mommy, I will tell them ok. Come on let's get you out and dried." Bernie says to her mother.

After getting dressed:

Bernie held her mother in her arms, as Matthew and Serena come in. She tells them what has happened and they become protective of Danielle.

"Mommy does want you Matthew." Bernie says Matthew begins to cry.

"I know she does Bernie, it's just hasn't mom been through this enough. She was raped by a man who got her pregnant with us and now someone else has raped her, it's not fair." Matthew says to his sister.

Serena hugged Matthew as Bernie held her mother, both twins knew how each other was feeling and Bernie could not blame her brother.

Danielle fell asleep in Bernie's arms, as Bernie stayed awake because she didn't want her mother to feel alone.


	4. Working On The Case

Four and half weeks later:

Danielle remained quiet and kept herself to herself, she still wanted Bernie and often cried in her daughter's arms.

One day, Danielle was at home alone as Bernie was called into work and Bernie promised her mother that she would be back soon.

"Your not worth it. They don't want you around and you don't deserve to be happy." The voice said in Danielle's head.

She ignored it and went for a bath, she texted Bernie;

"Please hurry baby, I am hearing voices in my head. I'm scared." She sent the text and then left the house.

Bernie drove straight home after receiving the text and she goes straight into the house, calling for her mother;

"Mother, where are you? Mommy answer me please." She gets worried and calls Matthew and Serena to tell them.

They all go out looking for Danielle, they decide to separate and look for her individually.

Bernie goes down the street on the foot, she walk passes an ally and sees a man on top of her mother, she texts Serena and Matthew.

Then she goes to save her mother from the guy and Matthew kills him as Bernie gets her mother.

"Mommy, it's ok wake up." Bernie says as her mother comes round.

Danielle freaks out, "No, please don't let him kill me."

"Shush it's ok mommy, he won't hurt you. Let's get you home mommy." Bernie says as she and Serena help her up and they all go home.

They get home:

Danielle goes to get change as Bernie makes her mother a hot chocolate. Then she takes it upstairs and stays with her mother, however she notices scratches on her arm.

"Mommy, where did you get those scratches?" Bernie asks her mother.

"I fell and then that man tried to kill me." Danielle replied as she drank her hot chocolate, then she fell asleep as Bernie stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"I love you mommy. I'll always be here for you." Bernie says as she smiles and settles down, Danielle stirs and moves closer into Bernie.


	5. Cold Turkey

A year later:

It was now a year later, Danielle was still struggling with her sexual orientation and she kept taking drugs and alcohol to numb it.

Bernie and her twin brother Matthew worried for her and tried to help her, Serena also tried to help her mother in law.

However, everything changes when Danielle becomes dangerously ill:

Danielle had been throwing up constantly, she was painfully skinny and lost weight in her face. Her body would hurt when she breathed in and Bernie helped her to walk.

Danielle cried as Bernie helped her to sit on the bed;

"I can't do it anymore Bernie, it's not helping none of it is." Danielle said as Bernie held her mother in her arms.

Bernie's heart broke seeing her own mom in such an emotional state, she comforted her mother;

"I'm here mommy, it will be ok." Bernie responded as she cried, she loved her mother and wanted so much to help her.

Danielle calms down and agrees to go cold Turkey to help fight off her addiction to alcohol and drugs.

"I want to go cold turkey Bernie. I can't live like this and my life is danger if I continue." She says as Bernie stroked her hair.

"Let's all go to your cottage mommy, we can do it there ok." The blonde responded.

Danielle nodded. Bernie told Matthew and Serena about the plan and they agreed to help.

Bernie informs the family GP, she tells him everything and he diagnoses what is happening to Danielle;

"Your mother is suffering from Identity Loss, or Loss of Identity. Your mother has always believed that she was hetrosexual and when she shared a kiss with Serena, she became confused and in denial." The doctor says.

"Ok." Bernie responds as she listens more.

"If you imagined your mother in an scenerio, where she is split into two. One of her believes herself to hetrosexual and the other one of her is bisexual." He replies.

Bernie comes to the conclusion, "So my mother is basically at war with herself."

"Yes or in the medical terms, your mother is conflicted. I recommend counseling but only if she wants it." He responded.

Bernie nodded, "Thank You doctor, I will keep you updated on her progress."

"No worries." He hung up and then Bernie packed her mother a suitcase as well as herself.

All four of them go to the cottage and Danielle begins her cold turkey treatment with Bernie, Serena and Matthew taking it in turns to be with her.


	6. Fighting The Addiction

As the months go by, Danielle slowly fights off the addiction to alcohol and drugs. One morning, Bernie runs her mother a bath and helps to wash her as Danielle is still hurting in some places.

They begin to bond again as Bernie relives a few of her childhood memories and Danielle smiles as she remembers them;

"Do you remember mommy, when me and Matthew would climb up that tree. Despite you and dad telling us not to and we just nod at you both and say it won't happen again." Bernie says to her mother. 

Danielle smiles warmly, "Yeah, but you and Matthew would do it over and over again. So we relented (as parents) because we knew that we had to let you two be kids and learning was apart of te development."

Bernie's eyes filled up with tears, "Let them happy memories fill you with course and happiness mommy."

After the bath:

Serena had made dinner for them all, she took it upstairs as Matthew carried the drinks up. Serena knocked on the door and waited for Bernie to open it.

Five seconds later, Bernie opened the door and let them in. Danielle moved up on the bed so she was resting her back on the wall, Bernie climbed on the bed and let her mother put her legs over her legs as Danielle smiled at her.

Matthew and Serena sat on the bed too, they handed the sandwiches out and they all tucked in.

"How are you feeling today, Danielle?" The brunette asked her mother in law.

"Getting there Serena, but I'm ok." Danielle replied as she looked down.

Matthew looked at his mother, "It will get better mother, and you are doing so well with this."

Bernie smiled, "We are all so proud of you mommy."

Danielle began to cry as she didn't expect to hear that from her children.

"Come here mommy." The blonde says as she pulled her mother into her arms and held her for a while.

Serena took Danielle's hand into hers, for the first time, Danielle doesn't pull her hand away and she lets Serena hold her hand. The brunette smiles softly as she finishes her dinner.


	7. Successful

Seven months later:

While at the cottage, Danielle finally defeats her addiction to alcohol and drugs, it was painful during the cold turkey treatment but Danielle stuck to it.

After defeating her addiction, Danielle takes a while before she begins to drink alcohol again and Bernie along with Matthew and Serena help her to limit herself with alcohol. 

"I do want to drink again, but not yet it's too early and when I do start to drink alcohol, I will set myself a limit. Bernie, I don't want to be in that dark place again." Danielle says to Bernie.

The blonde hugged her mother, "Shush it will be ok mommy, and me, Serena and Matthew will help you ok."

"Thank you baby." Danielle replied as she sniffed.

Bernie informs the family GP, about her mother's battle and that she has succeeded, he is very pleased with Danielle and offers his congratulations to her. They end the call and Bernie hugs her mother;

"Well done mommy." 

Danielle smiles, "Thank you baby for helping me. Thank you to you two as well for helping me."

Matthew and Serena smile at her, they were happy to help.

They return home:

A couple of weeks later, they all return home and Danielle slowly gets her weight back up and eventually agrees to get counseling to help with her past sexual assaults along with many other things. 

Danielle does however, still struggle to accept her sexual orientation and is still in denial over it.

The following week, Danielle gets a phone call from a woman, named Helen Lynley. They start to talk about a meeting and Helen is assigned as Danielle's personal counsellor.


	8. Meeting Helen Lynley

The following week:

It's the day of Danielle's first counselling session with Helen Lynley, however the nervous blonde woke up and stared at the ceiling thinking to herself.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and it startles Danielle. Only Bernie comes in and sits with her, Danielle snuggles into her daughter's arms;

"Nervous about your counselling session, mommy?" Bernie says as she holds her mother in her arms.

Danielle nodded, "It's just baby, that I have never had professional help before...*she pauses for a moment* Not even when I was raped by that man and your dad helped me through it."

Bernie smiled a little, "Dad always loved you mommy, he didn't want you to be away from us. I guess (in a way) that dad believed it would be better if you were around me and Matthew, that raising us would help to distract you from thinking about it."

"But I can't blame him for that, your dad has always had mine and your's and Matthew's best interests at heart." Danielle replied as she began to cry.

Bernie wiped her tears away, "That's why you loved him, isn't it mommy?"

"Yeah, he loved me so much and he loved you two as well." Danielle responded as she smiled a little. 

Bernie smiled as they hugged again, "Come on let's get you ready for your appointment."

Danielle smiled.

Arriving at the appointment:

"I'll come and pick you up mommy, when you have finished ok." Bernie said as she waited with her mother. 

They sat down, after Danielle had told the receptionist who she was. As they waited, Danielle was still nervous but Bernie kept her calm and spoke to her as the time went by.

A few minutes later, Helen comes out and introduces herself to Danielle and Bernie; 

"Hi, I'm Dr Helen Lynley." She says as Danielle is nervous. 

Bernie shakes Helen's hand, "Hi I'm Bernie and this is my mother, Danielle. She is shy round meeting new people, I am sorry."

Helen brushes it off, "It's ok Bernie, I understand. Shall we go into the office Danielle?"

The blonde reluctantly gets up, "Will you stay please baby?"

"Of course I will mommy, it's ok I'll be right here." Bernie replies as she convinces her mother to go with Helen.

Danielle nodded, she walked with Helen and went into the office. Helen closed the door and made Danielle a cup of tea as well as herself.

"Thank you." Danielle says quietly but it was loud enough for Helen to hear.

"Your welcome Danielle." Helen replied as she sat down in her chair, "Right, why don't you tell me about yourself then Danielle?"

Danielle remained quiet, which Helen noticed and decided on a different approach. 

"Tell you what Danielle, why don't I put the clipboard away and we can play a little game or we can listen to some calming music yeah." Helen said as she wanted to let Danielle choose.

Danielle still remained quiet:

"You can nod or shake your head ok." Helen says.

The blonde nodded her head, indicating that she understood Helen.

"Ok, shall we play a game?" She asks as she watched carefully. 

The blonde shook her head, indicating no:

"Would you rather have some music then?" Helen responds. 

Danielle slowly nodded her head.

Helen smiles a little, "Ok." She got up and put some music on.

The sea of tranquillity plays in the background:

Helen sat back down and began to talk to Danielle, "So I'm Helen, as you know and I am a child and adult psychologist. I will be your personal counsellor for as long as you need me ok." Helen says gently.

As te music plays, Danielle slowly begins to relax though she doesn't make eye contact with Helen.

"You can open up to me when your ready too. There is no rush ok, I want you to feel as comfortable as possible." Helen replies, as she drinks her tea.

Meanwhile, Bernie hears the music and smiles a little:

The blonde begins to cry a little, as she remembers her past.

Helen notices this, "Here are some tissues Danielle." She says as she hands the tissues to Danielle.

She wipes her tears away with her sleeve, only the tears keep flowing and she gets up and leaves the room.

"Hey shush, it's ok mommy I have got you." Bernie says as she comforts her mother.

Helen invites Bernie into the office and speaks with her.

"it will be hard for your mom, but I won't give up on her." Helen says to Bernie.

"This is actually my mother's first time doing counselling, she's never had professional help before." Bernie replied. 

Helen was shocked, "It's no wonder why she won't talk to me, she doesn't know what to say.... *looks back at the music, then she knows what to do*.... What I can do Bernie, is use music as a communication for your mother. Something triggered in your mother which made her cry, I don't want or like the idea of making your mother cry..."

Bernie realised, "So the music maybe the key to helping my mother open up."

Helen nodded, "Does she talk to you at home Bernie?"

"All the time, she does cry at times, but I just feel that she wants to let her emotions out but she just closes up." Bernie replied. 

"Well I'm a stranger to her, but maybe the music is a way for me to reach out to your mother and get her to trust me. Bring your mother back next week and you can stay, I will make sure that you are looked after ok." Helen says.

Bernie smiled, "Thank you Helen, I will see you next week."

They shook hands and Bernie took her mother home.

That evening:

Danielle was sat at her Window looking into the night sky, she fell asleep and five minutes later Bernie came in to check on her.

She smiled as she picked up her mother and placed her in bed, she climbed into bed next to her mother. Danielle stirred, she snuggled into Bernie and fell back to sleep, Bernie kissed her mom's head and smiled.

Bernie soon drifted off, after Matthew and Serena joined her. They laid on Danielle's bed and fell asleep.

Neither Matthew nor Serena wanted to be away from Danielle, they both loved Danielle in their own way. Matthew loves her as his mother and Serena loved her as a mother in law.


	9. Opening Up

Five months later:

It had been five months since, Danielle had started counselling with Helen Lynley. At first the blonde was very shy and wouldn't use eye contact with Helen, however over time that began to change very slowly.

Helen used music as a way of communication of reaching Danielle, this was successful as Bernie would drop her off and then pick her up again from the appointment. Danielle would have moments of rage and anger, while during the sessions and she would let Helen hold her to help her to get through it and try to understand why it happened.

Helen rocks Danielle as she calms her down and Danielle opens up that little bit more to her:

"It all started when I was four years old." Danielle says as stays in Helen's arms.

"What started Danielle?" Helen responded.

Danielle sniffed, "I was sexually abused by my parents and my older brother. After they were caught abusing me, I was adopted by these wonderful people but I pushed them away after I couldn't understand why they weren't hurting me."

Helen stroked Danielle's hair, "They messed with you Danielle. Your birth parents didn't love you at all and they wanted to hurt you. Your adopted parents loved you so much and they wanted to protect you."

"They died because of me." Danielle says in response.

"Why Danielle?" Helen asks curiously.

Danielle went to close up again, until she realised that she had to get it off her chest. So she bravely admitted to a painful secret;

"We had an argument and I was quite the rebel in my teen years, while also suffering PTSD, which my doctor diagnosed with me. Anyway, I said some horrible things to them and then the next thing I knew, there was fire all over the house and I ran upstairs and jumped out of the window. *takes a breaths,* It wasn't until I heard my adopted mother's screams, that I realised that they were trapped in the house and I couldn't hear my adopted father." The blonde cries.

Helen's heart broke massively, "Shush, it wasn't your fault Danielle. You didn't cause that fire and your adopted parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Shush it will get better, I promise.

The session comes to an end:

Danielle lets Helen sit next to her as they drink their teas;

"How do you feel Danielle?" Helen asks.

"Getting there Helen. There is something else that I know I need help with, but it can wait next time." Danielle responded.

Helen nodded, "You sure? You can tell me now if you want to tell me."

The blonde shook her head.

"Ok Danielle. I do I have to say that you are making progress Danielle, I am really proud of you and you should be proud of yourself too." Helen replied.

Danielle looked at Helen, then she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. However, Helen responds to the kiss and soon places her hand on Danielle's face, only Danielle pulls away and runs out of the office.

Helen followed her to check on her. Danielle mutters to herself;

"I can't accept it, I'm not bisexual, *begins to cry uncontrollably,* I'm not bisexual, I can't accept it."

However, Helen pulls her into arms and comforts her. Danielle cries in Helen's arms as she wraps her arms around her, Helen knows that something is stopping Danielle from accepting who she is and she strives to help Danielle.

"Listen to me Danielle, no one has to know about our kiss ok. But I need you to know that I am not going to give up on you ok, I'm gonna help you to overcome whatever it is that is preventing you from accepting who you are ok." Helen says to Danielle.

"Ok, thank you Helen." Danielle replies while sniffing, she knew herself that something was preventing the acceptance of who she is.

Helen rubs her back, then she pulls away, "Come on, Bernie will be waiting for you."

The blonde wiped her eyes and nodded, she walked with Helen and Bernie saw them coming, she knew her mother had been crying heavily;

"Everything ok mommy?" Bernie says as holds her mother's hand.

Danielle nodded, as Helen smiled a little, "Just a horrible memory that really got to your mother, Bernie. Your mother will be ok, when she has a goodnight's sleep. Maybe make her a hot chocolate and give her some TLC."

Bernie giggled, "I will Helen, and thank you so much, you have really helped her a lot."

Helen smiled, "It's apart of my job Bernie. Anyway, I have some paperwork to do so I will leave you to it, see you next week Danielle."

"Yeah." Danielle said softly in a sleepy voice, all the crying and venting made her very tired.

Bernie smiled, "Come on mommy, lets get you home."

Helen watched them leave and then she went back into her office, as she closed the door she stared into space as she thought about the kiss and her mind wondered off to all sorts, nevertheless she pushed them away and did her paperwork.

Arriving home:

Danielle wasn't up for anything to eat, she went for a bath and climbed into bed as Bernie joined her with a hot chocolate.

After drinking her hot chocolate, Danielle snuggled into Bernie's arms and settled down to sleep, she soon fell asleep as Matthew and Serena joined them in Danielle's bedroom, the family of four fell asleep for the night.

For the very first time (in a very long time) Danielle sleeps peacefully through the night.


	10. Arrested

The following week:

It was a rainy morning and Danielle woke up feeling a little bit dizzy, but she went downstairs and had a drink.

Bernie was making breakfast along with Serena as Matthew made them a pot of tea.

"Breakfast smells gorgeous." Danielle says as she let the smells enchant her senses.

"Thank you Danielle." Serena says as they smiled at each other.

Danielle sat down at the table with her family and enjoyed the quality time with her family.

There is a knock at the door:

"I'll get it mother." Matthew says as he excuses himself and goes to answer the door.

He opens the door and sees a man and a woman, "Good morning, how may I help?" He asks them.

"Yes, I'm Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley and this is Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers. Is Danielle Wolfe home?" Tommy says to Matthew.

Matthew responds, "Yes she is, we are currently having family time."

However, Danielle comes out of the kitchen, "I'm Danielle Wolfe."

Bernie had a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Danielle Wolfe, I'm arresting you on suspicion of sexual assault on Helen Lynley, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court." Tommy replied.

Danielle doesn't say anything, she is booked in and put in a jail cell. She sits on the bed with her knees upto her chest and she cries.

That evening:

Things go horribly wrong for Danielle, as Tommy visits her and when he leaves the cell, music plays in the background as Danielle sits in the corner with torn clothes.

Barbara finds her and gets some new clothes, Danielle doesn't say anything and she stays quiet.

Meanwhile, Helen is reported missing and Tommy is seen at home. He goes into the basement and looks at the footage, only whimpering is heard and Tommy bangs on the wall as the whimpering stops.


	11. Rushed Into Hospital

The trial begins:

As Danielle sits in her cell, she feels dizzy and has a headache. However, the blonde puts it off as she is escorted to the court and she rubs her forehead.

While waiting in the cell, Danielle sees Tommy and he has conviction in his eyes. She turns away and ignores him, the blonde knows that she is innocent but it's her word against Tommy and with Helen missing, Danielle seemed to lose faith.

In the courtroom:

As Tommy testifies against her, the blonde gets worse and she tries to sooth the headache.

He says;

"I came home from work and my wife was in such an emotional state that she couldn't talk to me and as I cradle her in my arms, I noticed that her clothes were ripped and she told me that Danielle had raped her."

Only, Danielle whispers to the police guard, that she needs some air.

Tommy tries to refuse this to happen, claiming that Danielle will go on the run. However, just as the guard goes to take her down, the blonde collapses and falls down the stairs.

Just as she reached the bottom, she hits her head and the guards come rushing to her aid, while calling for an ambulance.

The blonde isn't breathing and they perform CPR as they wait for the paramedics, two minutes later the paramedics arrived and rushed Danielle to hospital.

Serena rings Bernie and Matthew to tell them that their mother has collapsed and she isn't breathing.

The twins run to the hospital on foot and go straight upto AAU, just as they meet with Serena, the blonde is rushed into theatre and the three of them wait.

Four hours later:

During the operation, Danielle died and saw her adopted parents;

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to push you away." The blonde says as they share a cuddle.

"Shush, it's ok baby. We love you so much." Faith says to Danielle.

Just then, the blonde is brought back into reality and she is placed into recovery, as the doctor speaks with Bernie and Matthew.

"I am sorry to tell you both, that your mom suffered an ectopic pregnancy and we had to remove one of her fallopian tube." He says.

Bernie cried a little.

"There is evidence of a sexual assault on your mom." He further explains as Matthew's face turns to anger.

"What? Do you know who did it?" Bernie asks the doctor.

The doctor replies, "We can take a sample, only if you both give me permission to do so."

The twins nodded at the same time and then went to be with their mother, as Bernie tells Serena what has happened.


	12. Blast From The Past

A couple of days later:

As the sun rose that the following morning, a pair of legs is seen walking into the hospital and then the back of a man's head is seen.

The man enters the ward and goes to the receptionist:

"Hi, I'm Paramedic Jim Clancy. I heard my younger sister, Danielle Wolfe was brought in." Jim says to her.

"Ok, where do you live?" She replies.

"I live in Grandview with my wife and our son, I drove here after hearing that my sister was brought in." Jim responded calmly.

The receptionist gave him a visitor badge along with his I.D badge, she told him where to go and he went on his way."

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice day." Jim went upto the ward and introduced himself to the receptionist on the ward 

"Hi, I'm looking for my younger sister, Danielle Wolfe?" Jim says to the receptionist.

He looked on the computer and told him where to go;

"If you go to the third private room, your sister is in there." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you so much." Jim said as he left and then went into the private room, he kissed her forehead gently.

Danielle woke up and saw her brother, she thought that she was dreaming so she touched his face;

"Jim? Is that you?" She says as he smiles.

"Hey Dani, it's ok I'm here." Jim responded.

They begin to bond:

"I have missed you, Jim." The blonde says as she held her brother's hand.

Jim smiled, "I missed you too Dani. I have a wife and a son."

The blonde beamed a little, "I have twins, Berenice and Matthew. I even have a granddaughter too."

Jim smiles. "What's up Dani?"

"I have been accused of rape, Jim." She responded.

"What? No, I don't believe it. After what you have been through, everything you told me. I don't believe that you could do that to anyone." Jim responded.

Danielle cries, "I kissed my personal counselor, her name is Helen Lynley and she is missing."

Jim was surprised, "So your bisexual? Dani."

She cried more, "I can't accept it Jim. I don't know why and Helen has been helping me, it's that husband of hers that I don't trust."

Jim holds her in his arms, Danielle eventually calmed down and told her brother about the ectopic pregnancy.

However, Jim stands by his sister and asks his police friend to look into Tommy Lynley's background and Helen Lynley's disappearance.


	13. The Court Resumes

Two weeks later:

Jim and his niece by marriage, Serena attend the court trial as Bernie and Matthew look for evidence as they found a video clip of their mother allegedly sexually assaulting Helen Lynley.

"This was staged!" Matthew says as he watches the clip.

"How do you mean Matthew?" Bernie responded confused.

Matthew pointed the clock, "Look Bernie, the clock is wrong. What time did you pick up mother?"

"It had gone ten past two, why?" Bernie says to her brother.

"Because, the time on the clock says 16:45pm. Mother was at home at this point and was asleep by 16:30pm.

The blonde realised that Matthew was right, "Mommy was set up. She is innocent."

Matthew looks at his twin, "And I bet, that Tommy had something to do with it."

Bernie agreed, "Let's go to his house."

"We need to split up Bern, I will go to Helen's office and see what I can find, I will talk to her boss as well." Matthew responds.

The blonde agrees, "Take this, it's a communicator. When far apart, we will be able to keep in touch."

The twins hugged each other and separated to find evidence.

Meanehile, Danielle's fate lies unknown as Tommy makes it his mission to ruin Danielle.

Barbara comes to realise a terrifying truth, when she comes across the clip supposedly of the alledge sexual assault.

Just like Bernie and Matthew, Barbara comes to realise that the time is wrong on the clip and she goes to visit Danielle;

"What time did you leave?" Barbara asks as she goes into the cell and speaks with Danielle.

The blonde remains quiet:

"Danielle, please tell me? I know something isn't right with this case. What time did you leave Helen's office?" Barbara asks politely.

"It doesn't matter Barbara." She responds.

"Why Danielle?" Barbara replies confused.

Danielle responds, "Because it's my word against his."

"Who's word?" Barbara says.

"Tommy's!" The blonde said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Barbara was gobsmacked, "Has he threatened you Danielle?"

Danielle closes up again, she lays down on the bed and Barbara leaves the cell. She pays a visit to Jim and Serena, however Barbara learns a lot more than she bargained for.

What will happen next?


	14. The Hidden Camera

As the court resumes for Danielle's trial, Matthew and his twin sister Bernie have split up to look for more evidence, which will prove their mother's innocence.

Matthew goes to Helen's workplace and speaks with her boss, Andrew Levy. He explains what is happening and why he is there;

"Hi, I'm Matthew Wolfe and I was wondering if I was ok to have a look round Helen's office please." Matthew asks him.

Andrew looked for a second, then responded; "Yeah sure."

"Thank you." Matthew replied as they walked through the hallway.

"Your welcome. How is your mother?" Andrew asks concerned.

"Well, she is doing better than expected. I mean being abused and turned on by so many people, and then to be accused of something she didn't do is....*his faced turned to anger,*....well it's unforgivable." 

Andrew felt for him, "I guess it is hard."

Matthew nodded, "But my mother is a tough one."

They went into the office:

"Someone has been in here." Matthew says as Andrew is shocked.

Helen's office had been ransacked, all her paperwork had been thrown everywhere. Andrew had a look and realised a file was missing.

"Your mother's file isn't here, it's been stolen." Andrew says as Matthew looks around and sees something unusual.

"Do you have security tapes?" He asks as Andrew looks up.

"Yes why?" He responded.

Matthew points to the top left corner:

"Wait that isn't ours! We have black ones not white ones." Andrew recalled, then they raced out to the security department and looked over the tapes.

"Before we start, Erm my mother and Helen shared a kiss but my mother pulled away. You see my mother is bisexual but she is having trouble accepting it." Matthew says to Andrew, who raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, well I can't fire or dismiss Helen, because it is only a kiss but if Helen kissed back and she didn't fight your mother off then i would be ok with it. Just not at work." Andrew responded.

Matthew nodded:

They watch the CCTV footage, they witness the kiss happen but both saw Danielle run out of the office followed by Helen.

However, they both witness what is supposedly Danielle sexually assaulting Helen, Andrew violently throws up as Matthew rubs his back.

After this is done, Andrew realise that the tape had been messed with. He tells Matthew, that he doesn't believe that Danielle had raped Helen.

Matthew also points out that the clock in the video was wrong, Andrew gets the sign in book and discovers that Danielle had left just after ten past two in the afternoon.

This further proves Danielle's innocence, just then Matthew spots a man on the tape;

"Is that Tommy Lynley?" Matthew asks as Andrew looks.

"Yes it is, he's ransacking the office." Andrew exclaimed.

As they watch, Matthew realises what Tommy is looking for and he rings his twin sister.

"He is looking for my mother's file, that's how he knew about her past. He is using my mother's past as a weapon against her, in order to frame her for a sexual assault that she never did."

Andrew believes him, then he spots something and grabs Matthew's attention;

"Matthew look?" He says as Matthew looks.

"It was him! Tommy raped his own wife and used a disguise to frame my mother." Matthew is revolted and he dials his twin sister's number.

Will Matthew reached his twin sister in time?


	15. Bernie Finds Helen

Bernie answers her phone:

"What's up Matthew?" She asks as she looks round.

"Tommy had mother's file, he knows everything and he is using it as a weapon against mother. Also, he raped Helen using a blonde wig to frame our mother." Matthew says as Bernie is stunned.

Then she speaks:

"Why? Why frame our mother for a crime she never committed in the first place." Bernie responded as she walked towards the basement.

Matthew replied, "I think he knows about that kiss."

"The one mom and Helen had in the office, before mom ran out followed by Helen?" The blonde says as she opens the door.

"Looks like he was spying on Helen and she didn't know." Matthew responds as he looks at the CCTV footage.

Bernie goes into the basement and sees a computer, "Looks like he knew about the kiss, Matthew?'

"What do you mean Bern?" Matthew says astonished.

"Tommy had computers everywhere in the basement and one of the computers is connected to Helen's office." The blonde responds.

Matthew realises, "Bern, listen to me. What can you see?"

Bernie looked, "The sofa in the office and the window. Why Matthew?"

"Because that computer is connected to camera in the office and that gave Tommy the perfect cover for spying on Helen." Matthew replied looking at the office.

Just then, Bernie hears a bang and jumps round, "What was the hell was that?"

"What was Bernie?" Matthew asks his sister.

"I heard a bang Matthew, give me a minute." Bernie responded as she walked towards the wall and she heard whimpering.

Matthew listens:

"I can hear whimpering, someone is crying." Bernie tells Matthew as she comes across a door and opens it.

The blonde soon exclaims in horror:

"Oh my god!" She says as Matthew hears her.

"Bern what is it?" Matthew asks.

Bernie unties the gag from Helen's mouth, then she grabs her phone.

"I found Helen, she is tied up and I am releasing her now."

Matthew was shocked, "I'm on my way now, Bern, stay on the phone."

Bernie nodded as she untied Helen;

"You ok Helen?" Bernie as Helen is in distress."

She shakes her head, indicating no;

"My mother is in court, she has been accused of sexually assaulting you." Bernie explained as Helen remained quiet.

Just as they escape from the basement, Bernie sees Tommy with a baseball bat;

"So, you break into my house and expect to walk out alive." Tommy says as Bernie keeps Helen behind her.

"You framed my mother for a crime she never committed, you are a sick bastard." Bernie responded as Helen listened.

Tommy smiled, "Well it was way too easy, but then it came to me the perfect plan. When I witnessed Helen kissing Danielle, I was outraged and wanted revenge."

Bernie felt sick to her stomach, "So you raped Helen that same day and staged her missing."

Helen looked down, she was terrified of Tommy and Bernie sensed it.

Meanwhile, Matthew was recording the phone call and he listened.

"I even raped your mother and threatened her, though your mother never played ball with me." He says not knowing of the conversation being recorded.

Bernie responded, "After all the years she was abused, used and turned on, why should my mother roll over and play dead."

"I will ruin your mother, she is going down and no one can save her." Tommy says just before attacking Bernie.

Then he grabs hold of Helen, "Now I have other plans for you. I have a life insurance policy on you and when you die, Danielle will be blamed for it and I will play the helpless husband who was forced to watch it happen."

Just before Helen can react, Tommy let's her go and then the police arrive to arrest Tommy, Bernie comes round to see Helen on the kitchen floor beaten by Tommy with the baseball bat.

"Helen, wake up. No come on, Helen stay with me. Matthew?" Bernie shouts for her twin brother.

Matthew comes running in, "Let's get her to hospital now Bern. I'll get the car started." He ran out of the house and into his car.

He gets the engine running, Bernie comes out with Helen in her arms and Matthew takes Helen from her arms as Bernie climbs in the back and holds Helen.

Matthew closes the door and speeds to the hospital, the police had already knew of the conversation that had been recorded by Matthew.

Barbara Havers informed all police officers that Matthew was speeding to the hospital as Helen Lynley had beaten by Tommy with a baseball bat.

The police acknowledge this and don't stop Matthew, they seem go by and follow him to the hospital.

They reach the hospital:

"Mr Wolfe, go inside please and get a bed and a doctor, I will Mrs Lynley ok." One of the officers said as he helped to get Mrs Lynley out of the back.

As they waited for news on Helen, the twins are questioned and they tell the police everything.

Soon enough Andrew Levy (having heard of the attack) he also backs up the twins' story and provides the police with evidence.

Will Helen Survive?


	16. Danielle Is Found Innocent

As Helen was rushed into emergency surgery, Andrew Levy decided to go to Danielle's trial and he testifies for her:

"I haven't known Danielle for long, I decided to give her file a read through and my heart broke so much for her." Andrew says to the court.

Danielle looks up with tears trickling her hazel brown eyes, as she listens to him;

"As I read through the file, I came to realise that she had never had professional help before. Danielle was constantly abused by her birth mother and she was just five years old, when she was taken into care and was moved from pillow to post." Continued Andrew.

The jury was reduced to tears, as was Jim and Serena:

Andrew recalled from memory,

"It wasn't until she was adopted by Mark and Faith Clancy, that Danielle had found a happy family. Just before her fifteenth birthday, Danielle lost her parents to a house fire and along with her, her older brother Jim Clancy also survived."

Even Danielle's defence team were reduced to tears.

"Danielle has had a rough life, she married Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and gave birth to twins Berenice and Matthew Wolfe. She even has a daughter in law and a granddaughter, Danielle is currently struggling and I know for a fact that Danielle did not sexually assault my employee Helen Lynley." 

Andrew said just before leaving the stand, neither the prosecution nor the defence teams had anything else to say.

The judge dismisses the jury so they can dilberate, as Danielle waits in her cell. Jim visits her and they talk;

"I'm sorry Dani, that I wasn't there for you when our parents died." Jim says to his sister.

"It's not your fault Jim. We both took their deaths, everything that Andrew said is true. I was in care, I was pushed from pillow to post and then when I met you and our parents, I never thought that I would ever find a family. Then just lose them only what didn't seem like more than a year. That hurt so much." Danielle says.

Jim sat back, "Hey come here."

Danielle sat back too and snuggled into his arms, Jim comforted his sister as she cried in his arms.

The verdict is in:

A few hours later, the jury is back with verdict and as Danielle stands, the judge asks the foreman if they have reached a verdict and he says yes.

"We find the defendant not guilty." He says.

Danielle cries with happiness as the judge let's her go, she runs to her older brother Jim and they hug as they cry.

The blonde even cuddles Serena, then Danielle is informed by Serena of what has happened.

"Danielle, Tommy beat his wife Helen with a baseball bat and she is currently in theatre at the moment." Serena says as she watches her mother in law's reaction.

Danielle collapses onto the floor, (the last time she felt like this was the day she lost her parents. But something else overwhelmed her).

As Jim holds her, Danielle doesn't say anything much.


	17. Acceptance

Waiting for news:

After Jim drove his sister Danielle to the hospital, the blonde remained silent. The feeling still overwhelming her.

They waited in the family room, Danielle fell asleep as she had barely slept due to the trial. Bernie held her mother in her arms and kissed her forehead as she slept.

Jim rang his wife Melinda and told her what had happened;

Melinda answer her phone:

"Hey Jim, how is Danielle?" Melinda asks her husband.

"Yeah, she was found innocent and she is asleep in Bernie's arms. We are at the hospital, I miss you guys and I can't wait to introduce you and Aidan to Danielle." Jim responded.

Melinda smiled, "We would love that baby."

"Ok baby, I need to go the doctor is coming out to see us. Talk to you soon, love you both." Jim responded.

"We love you too baby." Melinda smiled.

Jim ended the call and spoke to the Doctor;

"How is she Doctor?" Jim asks.

The doctor frowned: "I'm sorry to tell you that Helen Lynley has suffered massive brain hemorrhage and could be (or presumed) brain dead."

"Will she survive?" Bernie asked concerned.

"I don't believe so, she may have only twenty-four hours left. We are just waiting for the results." The doctor said just before leaving.

When Danielle woke up, Bernie tells her what had happened;

"Mommy, Helen may have only twenty-four hours left to live. She suffered a massive brain hemorrhage and may be brain dead." Bernie says as Danielle doesn't take the news well.

"No, I need to see her." Danielle got up and ran out of the room and goes into Helen's private room.

She cries as she walks over to Helen and holds her hand;

"I'm sorry baby, I love you please don't leave me. I need you baby." She says as Bernie, Serena and Jim listen.

Danielle finally realises what was stopping her from accepting who she is and now the thought of losing Helen Lynley filled with her grief.

"That's what was stopping me from accepting who I was. The fear of losing the people I care about, I have lost so many people in my life and I am tired of it. I don't want to lose you Helen, I love you." Danielle says.

She kisses Helen's forehead, as she lifts up a stray tear trickles from her nose and hits her hand. As she is shocked, another tear trickles from her nose and hits her hand.

Bernie, Serena and Jim are shocked, as Danielle sniffs;

"What's happening?" Danielle says as her hands glow a yellow-golden colour.

However, she puts her hands on Helen's head as Bernie and Serena look at each other, Jim is purely godsmacked.

Just then, Helen wakes up and breaths on her own. Danielle moves as the doctors and nurses come in and check her over.

"What the hell happened? Her injury is gone, it's like it never existed." The nurse says as she speaks to the doctor.

Danielle looks at her hands and they have stopped glowing, soon the doctors and nurses left along with Bernie, Serena and Jim.

The blonde sat on the bed next to Helen, "How are you feeling Helen?"

Helen smiled, "Better Danielle."

"I, erm, figured out what was stopping me from accepting who I was Helen." She responded.

"And, what was it?" Helen asks.

Danielle smiled at her, "It was the fear of losing of the people I care about, and I care about you Helen. In fact, I love you and I can no longer deny it."

Helen smiled, she lifted up and kissed Danielle on the lips.

Danielle responded to the kiss and this time, she didn't pull away and she wrapped her arms around Helen.

Eventually, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other;

"I love you too baby, I won't ever hurt you at all." Helen says as she looks at Danielle.

The blonde smiled, "Thank You baby, for helping me."

"Your welcome baby." Helen responded.

Helen lays down and lets Danielle snuggles into her, they fall asleep together and much later, Bernie, Serena and Jim return to the room and see Danielle and Helen fast asleep.

"Looks like mom has finally accepted who she is Matthew?" Bernie says to her twin brother.

He smiles, "Yeah Bern, maybe now mother can be happy."

Bernie nodded. 

Serena and Jim chimed in at the same time, "Danielle deserves to be happy." They smile at each.

It was a couple of weeks later, when Helen is released from hospital and she moves in with Danielle and her family as they have plenty of room.


	18. Helping Helen

Speaking to Serena:

It was a cold morning, I woke up with the need to have a pee. Helen was fast asleep, we didn't go to sleep until the early hours of this morning.

Helen told me everything, Tommy was abusive to her and he would often make her feel very low and unloved by him.

At midnight:

Helen broke down in tears, I held her in my arms and comforted her (just as she had done with me), she let her emotions out and when she calmed down, she told me everything;

"I could never please Tommy, nothing I ever did would satisfy his needs. The abuse started just before we married, I er.... *Helen cried*.... Got pregnant to him and he didn't know, I was gonna tell him but I suffered a really bad miscarriage and I was bleeding so much that I had to be hospitalised and Tommy never came at all."

Helen said as I saw the tears in her eyes, she hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy and I felt for her so much.

"It will get better baby, I promise you." I replied as she buried her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her head.

"I got pregnant again by him and I went to tell him, but he went off to investigate a crime." Helen responded as she let me hold her.

"Shush, I've got you baby." I said as I stroked her hair, "I suffered an ectopic pregnancy baby." I said as she sniffed.

Helen lifted up and looked at me, "Did Tommy hurt you?" She asked me softly.

I nodded, "It was his baby and I lost it. He threatened me and then sexually assaulted me. I wasn't going to play dead or roll over, I have abused and used by people." 

Helen put her hand on my cheek, "Neither of us should have to do that baby, it's not what we were brought into this world for." Helen responded as I knew she was right.

We kissed and hugged each other tightly, then we settled down to sleep;

"Baby, I want to wait for us to have sex. I do love you it's just I don't feel ready yet." Helen said to me as I agreed with her.

"I would like to wait too baby." I replied and then kissed her forehead gently.

Back to me:

As I finished my business, I went back into my bedroom and Helen was still asleep, she looked so peaceful. I decided to have a drink, so I kissed her forehead gently and left her to sleep.

When I walked into the kitchen, I got the cup ready and when I looked up I noticed Serena was in the back garden.

After pouring my drink, I went outside and sat next to her on the grass;

"Good morning sunshine." I said as Serena jumped.

"Danielle don't do that." Serena said as she could barely contain her laughter.

I smiled, "I am sorry Serena, oh I wanted to apologize to you."

"About what Danielle?" Serena asked confused.

"About being such a jerk to you. I acknowledge that we shared a kiss and you are an amazing kisser by the way...*I saw Serena giggling*... It's just, I was so scared that if I acknowledge it and admitted it did happen, I feared that I would lose you and I couldn't handle that."

Serena smiled at me, "It's ok Danielle, you won't ever lose me. I have been exactly where you are and it isn't nice, but someone very special (talking about Bernie), came into my life at just the right time and that person helped me so much with accepting who I am and helped me to heal."

I smiled, "Bernie!"

"Yeah, Bernie is like you in so many ways. She is feisty and protective, she loves you a lot more than you think she does. Bernie doesn't just look upto as her mother, but something else." Serena responded.

"Maybe I will talk to her. Matthew was always more of Alistair than me, he always wanted to his dad with things and Alistair would just smile at him. Whereas Bernie, well she was always baking with me and was always interested in my army uniform bless her." I say as Serena nodded.

"I think also, that it might have been the fact that Bernie felt more comfortable with you than she did with her dad. I know she has a bond with him, but she told that whenever she was poorly, she always wanted you." Serena noted.

I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, how is Helen doing?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, we didn't get to sleep until about 03:45am this morning. She broke down and told me everything, she wants justice I can sense it." I responded.

Serena agreed, "Yeah, she does need it. Why contact the police as Tommy is still in custody for his attack on Helen, and Bernie is pressing charges against him."

I was shocked, "He didn't sexually assault her did he?" I said sounding really angry.

"No no no no, he hit punched her in her face and knocked her unconscious, then he attacked Helen." Serena responded calming me down.

I relaxed a little, "Ok, I am going to press charges against him too. He sexually assaulted me and got me pregnant, Tommy won't get anyway with it."

Just then Helen spoke as we didn't know that she was there;

"Let's do it Danielle, I don't want to be married to him anymore." Helen said as I got up and gave her a cuddle.

Going to the police:

Once Helen and I had breakfast, we got dressed and then I drove us to the police station and spoke to a Detective Inspector Jill Raymond.

I held Helen's hand as she relayed every bit of abuse from Tommy, I held her afterwards and just comforted her in my arms (not wanting to let her go).

"I have taken everything down, we have a lot of evidence against Tommy that will put him away for a very long time. I have added yours, Danielle's and Bernie's statements together in the file and we will be charging him today with no bail bonds at all." Jill said as I nodded.

"Thank you DI Raymond." I replied.

She smiled at me, "It's no problem Ms Wolfe, take care both of you."

After she left the room, Helen calmed down and we decided to go home.

Tommy tries to play mind games with Helen but it doesn't work:

Just as we left the room, we held hands as Tommy saw us and he didn't like it.

"Baby I'm sorry, please don't let them put me away. You know it's lies and it was Danielle who raped you not me, please baby I love you." He says as Helen sees through him.

"You lost that right to call me baby, when you laid your hands on me....*Helen took the rings off and put them on the side next to him*... Let's go Danielle." Helen responded.

However, Tommy grabbed Helen by her arm and hit Danielle;

"You belong to me, I say when it's over not you? You will obey me and me alone, I own you Helen." Tommy said tightening his grip and Helen was reduced to tears.

Just then I felt an overwhelming response, as Jill came over to help me.

"Ms Wolfe, you ok?" She said to me.

I was burning up and I pushed her away.

To be continued....


	19. Danielle Changes

As Jill tries to help Danielle, Tommy pins Helen against the wall and shouting at her as she cried.

At home:

Matthew is making a pot of tea, when he is suddenly caught off guard by a sharp pain in his heart. However, at the same time, his twin sister Bernie also gets the same sharp in her heart and they realise what is happening.

"Mommy, no." Both twins say as they try to stop the pain.

However, Danielle screams in pain as she feels something inside her, scratching it's way out (this was something that Danielle had never experienced before).

Just as Tommy goes to attack Helen and with the arrival of Bernie and Matthew, Danielle's trueform surfaces (as a huge red creature with spikes on her body and hands), she grabbed a hold of Tommy and throws him into the wall.

Jill and her colleagues are shocked as they stand frozen with fear, Helen isn't as scared but she stays away from the red creature.

"Mother stop please. Violence won't solve this." Matthew says as he tries to get his mother to calm down.

"Mommy, don't kill him. This isn't what our family is about. Tommy isn't worth it and he isn't worth your rage mommy, it's ok." Bernie says.

Only, Danielle doesn't listen and she attacks Tommy, grabbing by his throat and she is just about to bite into his neck, when a familiar voice calls out to her.

"Baby no! Please don't kill him, I know he deserves it but he isn't worth it." Helen says to her.

Danielle turns round and let's Tommy go, she walks towards Helen;

"I love you baby, I only want you. Please baby, I need you." Helen says as she cries and she hugs the creature.

However, this admission allows Danielle to revert back to her humanform and she wraps her arms around Helen;

"I love you too baby and I'll always be here for you, always baby." Danielle replied as she held Helen close.

Helen smiled, however neither Jill nor her colleagues or Tommy had remembered the recent events.

Danielle and Helen go home with Bernie and Matthew, they share a laugh and Danielle along with Helen head for an early night.


	20. Against All Odds

Three months later:

Helen and I were now engaged to be married, Tommy was taken to court however, Helen and I went to the court everyday.

Helen stayed strong as we held hands, the court heard everything and the jury was almost sick to their stomachs.

About half an hour of deliberation, the jury came back and delivered their verdict;

"We find the defendant, Tommy Lynley guilty of all charges and we recommend....?" The jury said.

"No please no." Helen said as I held in my arms.

"It will be ok baby." I said to her as the jury continued.

"Life imprisonment without the possibility of parole." The foreman said.

Helen looked up and smiled at me, I held her, "I told you it would be ok baby."

The judge agreed and passed down the sentence, just as we were about to leave the courtroom, Tommy climbed over the bannister and grabbed hold of Helen.

"You come near me Wolfe and I will snap her neck." Tommy said to me.

"Please let me go Tommy, I don't love you anymore." Helen was in tears.

I reached for her hand and held it in mine, "I won't leave you baby."

Tommy pulled her away and put pressure on her neck, causing her pain. 

"If I can't have Helen, then neither can you." 

"Let her go Tommy." I said to him as I tried to save Helen.

Just then, shots are fired and the courtroom goes quiet. Then Tommy let's go of Helen, "I'm here baby."

Helen dived into my arms while she was crying, I saw Tommy fall onto the floor and I saw he had been shot in his back seven times.

I took Helen home, as she just wanted to be with me and I stayed with her.

Three months later:

Helen and I tied the knot with our friends and family at the wedding. As we tied the knot, the song 'Against All Odds' played over the talking and everything that had happened to me, I survived Against All Odds.

After a year, Helen and I decided to start a family and we settled into family life nicely, we had a little girl and we named her Faith Louise Hope Wolfe.

Helen and I were happy, I was happy that I had now accepted who I was and while I missed Alistair, I knew that I would always love him and nothing would change that love for him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up story for my previous story 'Friendship Destroyed'. It delves into the life of Danielle Wolfe and how something changed for her, which ends in a downward spiral and a non stop fight to save Danielle. 
> 
> The title was inspired by the song (of the same name) by Phil Collins. Enjoy, please no hate thank you.


End file.
